North Rising
by AlexanderCahill
Summary: Northstorm is the deputy of a distant Arctic Clan in peril from evil rogues wishing to conquer the four Clans of the Northern Forest. Delve into the adventures and the world of the four Northern Clans, and encounter an adventure no cat has faced before!
1. Allegiances

_NORTH RISING_ | _ALEXANDER CAHILL_

_**WARRIORS**_

**NORTH RISING  
**

**ALEXANDER CAHILL**

**BASED OFF THE BOOKS BY ERIN HUNTER**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**NORTHCLAN**

**LEADER ****COUGARSTAR**\- pale golden brown tabby tom with sharp green eyes

**DEPUTY ****NORTHSTORM****-**swift tom with whitish silver fur and amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT ****WINDFUR** \- grey-haired tom with untidy pelt and whitish-blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW**

**WARRIORS**(toms, and she-cats without kits)

**HAILSTORM****-**handsome white tom with intelligent grey eyes

**APPRENTICE, STRIKEPAW**

**RAINSKY** \- beautiful brindled speckled grey she-cat with grey-blue eyes

**LOYALHEART** \- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DAWNSKY** \- slim silvery she-cat with blue-and-gold eyes

**APPRENTICE, BREEZEPAW**

**WINGTAIL** \- russet-brown she-cat with wide tail fur and blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, QUILLPAW**

**SNOWSTORM** \- white tom with grey stripes and yellow eyes

**FROZENTAIL** \- blue-grey tom with a stiff-tail and blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, STIFFPAW **

**OAKPELT**\- long-haired dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**COLDPELT** \- unkempt tabby tom with white fur and grey eyes

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**STIFFPAW** \- brown tom with one paralyzed paw and grey eyes

**BREEZEPAW **\- dark creamy brown she-cat with white-tipped tail and blue eyes

**QUILLPAW** \- brown tom with a spiky pelt and hazel eyes

**STRIKEPAW** \- black tom with one white, thunderbolt-shaped stripe running down his back and amber eyes

**BLUEPAW** \- blue she-cat with white muzzle and paws and grey eyes

**QUEENS**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**SPARROWSONG**\- red and white she cat with brown eyes (mother to Proudkit, Eaglekit, Cedarkit, and Bearkit)

**MORNINGLIGHT**\- blue-grey she-cat with silver dappled coat and amber eyes (mother to Mistkit and Shadekit)

**FROSTPELT**\- beautiful white she-cat with one slim silver stripe down her back and warm blue eyes (mother to Skykit, Cougarkit, and Yellowkit)

**MOONSKY**\- pretty silver dapple-coated she cat with light grey eyes (mother to Sunkit, Starkit, and Stormkit)

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**BADGERFOOT** \- elderly black tom with one thick stripe running down his back and humorous green eyes

**CHILLFUR** \- blue she-cat with grey-tipped muzzle and tail and grey eyes

**BIRCHTAIL** \- light brown tabby tom with white-tinged muzzle and hazel eyes

**ICECLAN**

**LEADER ****BLIZZARDSTAR**\- blue she-cat with white-dappled coat and grey eyes

**DEPUTY ****ICESHARD** \- big white tom with blue paws and muzzle and blue tipped tail with blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT ****SNOWPELT**\- white she-cat with grey-tinged muzzle and grey eyes

**WARRIORS ****WHISPERWIND** \- grey she-cat with windblown fur and grey eyes

**RUSSETNOSE**\- reddish-brown tom with green eyes

**BIRDFEATHER**\- red she-cat with white stripes and brown eyes

** APPRENTICE, BARKPAW**

**LIGHTFUR** \- white she-cat with dappled grey coat and blue eyes

**WHITEPELT** \- white tabby tom with grey eyes and pointed ears

** DEWMIST **\- blue-white she-cat with grey, white-flecked eyes

**SCARPELT**\- black tabby tom with a battle-scarred pelt, long fangs, and green eyes

** APPRENTICE, LYNXPAW**

**SPICEFUR**\- light brown she cat with a dappled red pelt and yellow eyes and a narrow face

**TIGERROAR** \- dark brown tabby with dark yellow eyes and bent ears, as well as a triangular face

** APPRENTICE, LONGPAW**

**LITTLETAIL**\- mottled brown she-cat with a dappled white pelt, a short tail, and amber eyes

** APPRENTICE, LIMPPAW**

**STONEYFACE**\- grey tabby tom with a short muzzle and grey eyes

**APPRENTICES** **LIMPPAW**\- golden tabby tom with a limp and green eyes

**BARKPAW **\- dark mottled brown tom with green eyes

**LONGPAW** \- white tabby tom with blue eyes and long whiskers

** LYNXPAW **\- tawny she-cat with an unusually spotted golden brown pelt and green eyes

**QUEENS** **LEAFPELT** \- brown she-cat with a triangular face and green eyes (mother to Greenkit and Yewkit)

**HEATHERFUR** \- pinkish-white she cat with a glossy pelt and amber eyes (mother to Berrykit and Bushkit)

**ELDERS ****WITHERFOOT** \- greyish-black tom with dappled grey pelt and a twisted paw with grey eyes

**GREENPETAL** \- tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown and light brown spots with sparkly green eyes and a dappled green pelt

**PINECLAN**

**LEADER ****WOODSTAR** \- mottled brown tabby tom with striking green eyes and high pointed ears, as well as a long tail

**DEPUTY ****WILLOWFUR** \- golden brown she-cat with white stripes and brown eyes

**MEDICINE CAT ****RUNNINGSTREAM ****\- **silver she-cat with a blue muzzle and grey eyes and slim tail

**WARRIORS ****THISTLEBRUSH ****\- **light brown tabby tom with white stripes and yellow eyes

**SHINEPELT** \- light black she-cat with a glossy pelt and bright green eyes

** APPRENTICE, GLOSSPAW**

**DARKSHADE **\- black tom with a white muzzle and squinted brown eyes

**APPRENTICE, AMBERPAW**

**SKUNKFACE** \- black tabby tom with white stripes and light green eyes

**THATCHFUR **\- light golden-brown she-cat with bright yellow eyes and brownish, criss-crossed stripes

**APPRENTICE, TABBYPAW**

** ROSEBUSH **\- pinkish-white she-cat with shining green eyes

** ARROWSTORM** \- strong tortoiseshell-and-white tom with green eyes

** APPRENTICE, SHARPPAW**

** MALSKY **\- brown tabby tom with a long tail and brown eyes

** RAVENPELT **\- blue and black tom with grey eyes

** CROWPELT** \- black tabby tom with blue eyes

** REDFOOT** \- mottled brown-and-red tom with brown eyes

** HICKORYFUR **\- brown tom with dappled red pelt and blue eyes

**APPRENTICES** **TABBYPAW** \- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**GLOSSPAW** \- blue she-cat with a glossy pelt and blue eyes

** AMBERPAW** \- golden she-cat with warm amber eyes

** SHARPPAW** \- black tom with sharp claws and grey eyes

**QUEENS ****HOLLYPELT **\- golden brown she-cat with warm yellow eyes (mother to Flowerkit and Grasskit)

**FASTBROOK** \- mottled brown she-cat with brown eyes (mother to Wetkit and Riverkit)

**ELDERS ****DIRTFACE** \- dark brown tom with long muzzle and brown eyes

**TWISTEDNOSE** \- light brown tabby tom with a twisted muzzle and green eyes

** NUTFUR **\- brown tabby tom with a pudgy face, wide belly, and bright amber eyes

** LAVENDERHEART** \- purplish-white she-cat with grey eyes and round face

**STONECLAN**

**LEADER ****MOUNTAINSTAR** \- tall dark grey tom with sharp grey eyes

**DEPUTY ****ASHPELT** \- grey tom with dappled white pelt and grey eyes

**MEDICINE CAT ****MAPLELEAF** \- ginger she-cat with a golden dappled coat and pointed ears, as well as amber eyes

**WARRIORS ****SHREWFUR **\- light brown she-cat with a small face and green eyes

**GINGERPELT** \- ginger she-cat with pointed ears and amber eyes

** HAZELHEART** \- pale brown she-cat with a triangular face and hazel eyes and a slim tail

** TWILIGHTSKY **\- light grey she-cat with light grey eyes and a shorter, thinner tail

** TREEFOOT **\- mottled brown tom with light green eyes

** APPRENTICE, CLIFFPAW**

** ROUNDBELLY** \- pale golden tabby tom with a round belly and small yellow eyes

** APPRENTICE, LEAPPAW**

** STRIPEDPELT **\- silver tabby tom with a long muzzle, a white-striped pelt, and grey eyes

** JASMINEBREEZE** \- pale golden she-cat with long tail and blue eyes

** APPRENTICE, GOLDENPAW**

** BORAGEFUR** \- pale brown she-cat with a pudgy face and green eyes

** COALFUR** \- pale grey tom with dark grey splotches and dark grey eyes and a shorter, slim tail

**HERONFLIGHT **\- grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, RIPPLEPAW**

**APPRENTICES ****CLIFFPAW** \- reddish-brown tom with hazel eyes

**LEAPPAW** \- hyper reddish-brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**GOLDENPAW** \- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

** RIPPLEPAW** \- light brown she-cat with pale blue eyes

**QUEENS ****MEADOWDAWN **\- pale golden and ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Stonekit, Peakkit, Marblekit, and Strongkit)

**RAINPOOL **\- pale blue she-cat with grey eyes and grey paws (mother to Floodkit, Springkit, and Lightningkit)

** MOSSFUR** \- tortoiseshell she-cat with tall ears and light green eyes (mother to Granitekit, Rushkit, and Bronzekit)

**ELDERS ****DRYFUR **\- pale brown tabby tom with scrawny face and small brown eyes

**WINDCHILL **\- white she-cat with dappled blue pelt and dark blue eyes with grey flecks

** VOLEPELT ****\- **dark brown tom with sharp brown eyes and curved muzzle

**FIRECLAN**

**LEADER ****SHADE** \- massive black tom with shrewd pure-black eyes

**DEPUTY ****SMOKE **\- swift light grey tom with yellow eyes

**WARRIORS ****SOOT **\- grey tom with blue eyes

**NIGHT **\- black she-cat with dappled white pelt and amber eyes

** CINDER **\- light grey she-cat with dappled white pelt and yellow eyes

** HEAT **\- ginger tom with amber eyes

** FLAME** \- ginger she-cat with a scar across her face and amber eyes

** CLAW **\- light brown tabby tom with long claws and yellow eyes

** ASH** \- light grey tom with amber eyes

** SCAR** \- black tom with a scar across his face and amber eyes

** ROCK** \- young tom with a smoky grey-and-white pelt and bright green eyes

** ROSE** \- young she-cat with a cream pelt and forest green eyes

** POUNCE** \- small black she-cat with a pudgy nose and yellow eyes

** BRACK** \- brown-and-white tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes

** BLISS** \- small brown she cat with yellow eyes


	2. Chapter One

_The snow lightly drifted upon the forest_ floor from the white sky above. The evergreens were now a crisp white. A tom padded out of the thick underbrush, acting as if the chilling weather was the usual. The snow lay slowly on top of the cat's silver fur as he travelled quietly under the soaring pines. His amber eyes scanned the forest, and his ears pricked up. He opened his mouth, tasting the air, and quickly leaped under a bush.

A bird limped across the clearing, it's once red feathers now speckled with white. Its leg was broken, its limb making a trail across the snow. The cat peered at it- he did not want to kill the injured bird, but he knew he must feed his Clan.

With swift motion and trained skill, the tom pounced upon the bird, giving it the killing bite with his razor sharp teeth.

The tom carried the bird and headed back home.

His home was covered with white. The wooden-patched walls and the bramble covering the nursery were covered with snow.

A few cats mewed their greeting as the tom placed the bird in the small fresh-kill pile.

The cat quietly padded to the nursery. Inside lay a white she-cat with three kits resting next to her. She was awake, however.

"Frostpelt," the tom mewed. Frostpelt looked up from her kits. The she-cat's face brightened. "Hello, Northstorm. I've been waiting for you."

Northstorm nodded and rubbed his muzzle against her pelt. "How are the kits?" he asked.

Frostpelt closed her eyes contentedly as she spoke. "They are doing well. I know they will be fine warriors someday."

Northstorm purred. "I'll bring you some fresh-kill soon."

A kit opened its small mouth in a sleepy mew. Frostpelt nodded her thanks and placed a paw around the awakening kits.

Northstorm padded into the clearing, feeling the chilling yet comfortable breeze of the wind blowing through his fur.

A deep voice called his name. "Northstorm, join me in my den." Northstorm turned to see a pale brown tail disappearing into the leader's den.

Cougarstar sat grooming himself on his moss bedding, his tail flicking forwards and backwards slowly. He looked up. "IceClan has become too powerful. They have claimed they have too little prey, yet the Snowlands are filled with these rodents." He stared at Northstorm with his shiny green eyes. "They have a personal vendetta against us, Northstorm."

Northstorm turned away and stared at his paws. He remembered crossing through IceClan territory with Oakpelt and Dawnsky when one of their patrols found them and attacked them, their leader, Blizzardstar, among them. Northstorm and his patrol had humiliated the IceClan patrol and their leader as well. And so a threat does not go without punishment, Northstorm knew.

"Northstorm?" Cougarstar questioned. "Are you listening?"

Northstorm nodded. Cougarstar had been Northstorm's mentor and had selected Northstorm as deputy for his "potential." But many people in the Clan believed Northstorm was too young to be a deputy, and eventually a leader, now that Cougarstar was on his last life.

"Today, we lead an attack on IceClan. That should give them a warning." Cougarstar said.

"Cougarstar?" Northstorm asked. "You have already lost eight of your lives, though. You are on your last life. I think you should stay here at camp and then I'll bring a-"

"I may be on one life, Northstorm, but so are you. Why should you go sacrifice yourselves when you are only on one life as well?"

Cougarstar started grooming himself again. "Gather together our best group of warriors. Be ready to leave at moonrise."

Northstorm was jittery until the time when the bright light of the moon shown upon the clearing, making the snow appear to look like crystals.

Oakpelt walked up to him. "Ready?"

Northstorm didn't reply. Oakpelt continued, "I tell you, _I_ am ready. I liked showing IceClan whose better last time,"

Northstorm stared into Oakpelt's green eyes. "Cougarstar is on his last life. I can't help but think if he should depart from us this battle."

Oakpelt mewed, "Cougarstar can hold his own. He can fight a whole Clan by himself."

"And anyway," Dawnsky appeared next to him. "Only StarClan knows."

Cougarstar leaped up onto the Precipice, a snow-covered stone that jutted out of the ground by the leader's den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather to heed my words." Cougarstar called. The elders clumped together at the mouth of their den. The nursery queens watched from inside the nursery, Frostpelt among them.

"Tonight," the Clan leader began. "We shall teach IceClan that we are in no mood to be pestered by them."

The warriors let out a loud growl of approval.

Cougarstar turned to Northstorm, his eyes boring into Northstorm's. "Northstorm, Dawnsky, Loyalheart, Hailstorm, Oakpelt, Strikepaw, and I shall lead the battle patrol. Wingtail, Coldpelt, Frozentail, Snowstorm, Breezepaw, and Stiffpaw shall be the follow-up. Am I clear?"

The Clan mates nodded.

Cougarstar leaped off of the Precipice. "Good. Northstorm, lead the way."

Northstorm had treaded on the path to IceClan often. The best prey lie in the thicket next to the Snowlands bordering IceClan's borders. Northstorm could smell the IceClan scent growing stronger with each foxlength.

Cougarstar flicked his tail as a signal to stop as he padded toward the front of the patrol.

Suddenly, Strikepaw, Hailstorm's apprentice, stopped. "Does anybody smell that?"

Hailstorm quickly silenced him, and then stopped as well. "Dogs." He said, his voice laced with the fear scent.

Northstorm opened his mouth and his eyes widened. "Back to camp- _now!_"

As the first of the warriors departed, four animals jumped out of the pines. "Cats." they barked.

One dog stepped into the moonlight- a black and white animal with a long snout and sharp, barred teeth.

Northstorm caught Cougarstar's fear scent and then scented his own. In a furious and scared raged, Northstorm leapt and slashed at the dog's muzzle.

Cougarstar bellowed, "NorthClan, _attack!_"

_"__Stop!"_ The lead dog barked. Northstorm stopped and noticed that they had their claws sheathed. "We are not your enemies."

Northstorm glanced angrily at Cougarstar. "Let the dog speak," Cougarstar called.

The dog spoke. "Cats. Rogue cats. They are here in _your _territory. And they are no normal cats."

Cougarstar's gaze remained calm. "Why would you want to tell us this? Dogs have no code."

The pack leader stared into Cougarstar's collected gaze. "Yet we do."

A couple seconds of silence passed between the two leaders. Northstorm gazed at his leader, awaiting his decision.

Cougarstar's tail flitted back and forth. "I believe you. Thank you."

The lead dog looked as surprised as Northstorm did. "My pleasure," he bowed, and howled for his pack mates to follow as he trudged back into the pine forest.

"Why do you trust them?" Northstorm demanded once the dogs had left. Cougarstar had ordered the Clan to hurry back to camp as quickly as possible.

Cougarstar muttered, "Join me in my den at sunhigh tomorrow."

Cougarstar left him to join Dawnsky's side.

Oakpelt came up to Northstorm. "Why're you worrying?"

Northstorm stared at Oakpelt with a blank stare. "What is _possibly_ on Cougarstar's mind?"


	3. Chapter Two

_Northstorm stirred awake from his sleep_. The cold air wafted through the den's opening. He paused to look around. Oakpelt, Dawnsky, and Hailstorm were sound asleep, as well as most of the other warriors. Pale golden morning light drifted into the den.

Northstorm walked out of the den and found a thin vole in the fresh-kill pile. He hungrily gulped down the vole and treaded towards the nursery.

Inside, the sleeping bodies of Sparrowsong, Morninglight, Moonsky, Frostpelt and the kits lay bundled closely together to keep warm.

Northstorm lay next to Frostpelt and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of her pelt coursing through his body.

A small squeak sounded near him. Bearkit, Sparrowsong's mottled brown kit, and Starkit, Moonsky's white tom, tumbled across the small part of the nursery, squealing with joy. They stopped when the spotted Northstorm and fixed their curious eyes on him.

Starkit's amber eyes followed Northstorm's tail as it bounced up and down, and suddenly he leaped. He missed and rolled away, and squealed sharply with delight. Bearkit joined in, and together, they jumped at the silvery- white tail. Bearkit once grabbed a hold of the tail and giggled when Northstorm's tail fur brushed against his small muzzle.

Suddenly, three other kits jumped on his head, clinging sharply and squealing with delight. Northstorm spotted the pelts of Cougarkit, Yellowkit, and Skykit with his slightly opened eyes.

Eventually, Sunkit and Stormkit, Moonsky's other kits, and Eaglekit and Proudkit, Bearkit's siblings, hopped onto his pelt.

Cougarkit bent his head and peered into Northstorm's eyes. "We've got you now!" he boasted proudly.

"Yes, yes." Sparrowsong muttered with a purr. She and Moonsky, now awake, grabbed each kit by the scruff and placed them next to each other.

Eaglekit shrieked with joy as he was picked up. He wiggled playfully in his mother's grasp and stuck out his arms as if he were a real bird.

Frostpelt, one eye open, muttered dryly, "Can't you give at least _some_ of us sleep, here?"

Northstorm licked her ear. "Sorry." Frostpelt purred contently.

Cougarkit leapt in front of Northstorm and Frostpelt's gaze. "Look," he mewed. "I'm Cougarstar!" He puffed out his chest. Northstorm saw a similarity- his pelt was a pale golden brown and he had green eyes.

Bearkit sighed. "I thought _I_ was Cougarstar!"

"_I'm_ usually Cougarstar, though!" Sunkit muttered.

"But _I_ am Cougarstar." A voice called.

The cats in the nursery whirled around to the doorway to see a pale golden brown tabby tom staring at them with green eyes. Some of the kits gasped. Cougarkit, whom Northstorm had named after Cougarstar, jumped towards Cougarstar. "But I liked being Cougarstar." He said, a crestfallen expression on his face.

Cougarstar purred and batted a paw at the little kit. "Someday, Cougarkit. Someday." Cougarkit's eyes lit up and he raced at the kits and chatted energetically with them.

As Cougarstar walked out of the den, his tail flicked- a signal beckoning Northstorm to his den. Northstorm hadn't realized how long he had played with the kits. It must be sunhigh by now.

Northstorm padded into Cougarstar's den. Cougarstar had his back turned, and his head toward the sky.

"Your kits have potential," Cougarstar said happily. "I am proud they will be warriors in NorthClan."

Northstorm purred and bowed his head.

Cougarstar turned, his green gaze fixed on him.

A tom walked through the opening to the den entrance. He had long, untidy fur and whitish-blue eyes. The cat's tail swished back and forth.

"Windfur," Cougarstar called as he sat in his moss bedding. "Recount what StarClan told you one claw-moon ago."

Windfur nodded and began his tale. "I was gathering coltsfoot on the outskirts of the Snowlands when StarClan sent me a message. They sent me a vision; I was in the middle of our part of the forest, when Reedstar appeared to me. Do you remember Reedstar?"

Northstorm nodded. He was a russet tom with a white dappled coat and shining grey eyes, as well as leader of NorthClan before Cougarstar and had conducted Northstorm's apprentice ceremony. He died of whitefreeze many moons ago.

Windfur licked his paw and continued. "Reedstar uttered a phrase in a panic:

'_Enemies roam your forests;_

_They thieve from you_

_And they shall thieve from you your forests-_

_And with it NorthClan_.'

"Reedstar placed a paw on my shoulder and said, 'Doom may come to you. Remain firm. StarClan may save.' And then, he…" Windfur paused. "disappeared. When the vision ended I saw another cat- a massive black one with pure black eyes, laughing. 'Clans will fail.' He repeated. '_All_ of them.'"

Windfur ended. Cougarstar groomed himself hurriedly.

"Cougarstar and I have interpreted that these _enemies that roam the forest_ are rogues. And that they may put an end to NorthClan." Windfur said.

Cougarstar looked up. "And you see why I trusted those dogs. Did you not see that injured dog with that bite on his shoulder?"

Northstorm shook his head. Cougarstar continued. "Make our patrols a little larger. We must hope that StarClan may save."

Northstorm dropped the white rabbit at Frostpelt's side. Cougarkit, Yellowkit, and Skykit were sleeping, their small chests rising and falling slowly. Frostpelt was grooming her front paws.

Her eyes brightened as she spotted the plump rabbit. "How'd you come across this?"

Northstorm purred. "I chased it to the auroras and back for you."

Frostpelt purred as well as she munched on the plump rabbit. "How about we share?"

They both ate the rabbit quickly, savouring the juicy flavour of the meat.

Frostpelt rubbed her muzzle against his pelt. "You should go organize the patrols." She said.

Northstorm nodded.

Hailstorm and Rainsky sat in the clearing grooming each other. Oakpelt and Dawnsky each ate a small bird and talked to each other.

"Snowstorm," he called across the clearing. The white tom padded to him.

"Gather several warriors and an apprentice and go out on a patrol. Keep an eye on the borders and report anything suspicious to me."

Several minutes later Snowstorm, Wingtail, Coldpelt, Frozentail, Loyalheart, and Breezepaw crossed under the Stonearch and headed out to patrol.

After the dawn patrols were situated, Northstorm walked into the nursery and gave Frostpelt and his kits a quick lick. "Goodnight." He muttered. Frostpelt and Yellowkit replied with purrs.

Northstorm padded out of the den.

"Northstorm!" a squeak from behind him caused him to turn around. A whitish-brown kit stared up at him with green eyes.

"Cougarkit, what is it?" Northstorm replied with a purr.

Cougarkit shifted from paw to paw. "Can I sleep in the warrior's den tonight?"

Smiling, Northstorm turned and stared at the leaders den with the words "Someday, Cougarkit. Someday."


	4. Chapter Three

_"__N__o, the rabbit would see your tail_ and hear your breathing before you could stalk upon it." Wingtail scolded, her long tail fur bristling. Her apprentice, Quillpaw, mewed quietly, "Sorry."

"Now," Wingtail padded away from him. "Try again, this time, keep your tail down and breathe more silently."

Quillpaw nodded.

Wingtail turned to Northstorm. "He's usually great at hunting. I guess he's nervous at being…you know."

Northstorm had been ordered by Cougarstar to individually assess the apprentices. He stared at the apprentice. "Don't worry. His great battle skills will cover up his hunting mistakes,"

Wingtail let out a sigh of relief, Northstorm noted.

"Quillpaw," Northstorm asked. "What do you smell?"

Quillpaw tilted his head, his mouth ajar. "Vole!" he piped excitedly, then raced through the bushes.

Northstorm nodded. Several minutes later, Quillpaw appeared, a dead vole dangling from his mouth.

"Excellent," Northstorm praised. Quillpaw's eyes lit up. "I'll report to Cougarstar your progress. I expect you to become warriors soon."

Quillpaw followed Wingtail and Northstorm back into camp and dropped his vole in the fresh-kill pile.

It had been half a moon since Cougarstar had told Northstorm about Reedstar's prophecy. Tonight, the Clans would gather at a peaceful meet called a Gathering at Frozenpines, a place in the centre of the Clans. As deputy, it was customary for Northstorm to attend.

Cougarstar sat grooming himself on the Precipice. Northstorm padded over to him.

"All of the apprentices are doing well. I believe it Quillpaw's, Stiffpaw's, and Breezepaw's warrior ceremonies are close."

"Good," Cougarstar said. "Bring Hailstorm, Snowstorm, Oakpelt, Dawnsky, Rainsky, Loyalheart, Breezepaw, Quillpaw, and Stiffpaw to the Gathering."

"Yes, Cougarstar." Northstorm nodded.

The silver moonlight turned Cougarstar's pelt white. NorthClan lay at the edge of the wood surrounding Frozenpines, awaiting Cougarstar's signal to enter the Gathering.

With a flick of Cougarstar's tail, NorthClan raced down the slope leading to the four, tall, white birch trees.

PineClan and StoneClan were already there. Cats dotted the clearing, conversing happily with one another.

Cougarstar went to join the other leaders standing on top of the Longrock, a grey stone that leaders stood on when they talked to the other Clans.

Arrowstorm, a tortoiseshell-and-white tom whom Northstorm had befriended, padded over to him. "Northstorm!" Arrowstorm chirped. He was followed by a small black tom. "I've gotten an apprentice! I'm a mentor now! This is Sharppaw,"

Sharppaw bowed his black head. Northstorm had not received an apprentice yet, but he expected one soon.

"That's great, Arrowstorm!" Northstorm said.

Arrowstorm asked, "How're your kits?"

Northstorm nodded proudly. "They are growing. It is almost time for their apprentice ceremonies."

"Hopefully, you get one of your own! I'll see you around," Arrowstorm said. He turned his back and walked away, Sharppaw following at his heels.

Northstorm turned and caught the cold blue eyes of Iceshard, the IceClan deputy, staring one tail-length away.

"Northstorm," he said, giving a slight nod of his head as a bow. Northstorm did the same, repeating, "Iceshard."

Iceshard had probably heard about the incident with the IceClan patrol that occurred about a moon ago. Iceshard had probably not been happy, especially because Blizzardstar, who was among the patrol that night, was his mate.

Silence past between them for what seemed like six moons until Iceshard stalked away.

An authoritative she-cat's voice rang from the Longrock, calling, "Let the Cats of all Clans gather below the Longrock to hear our words."

Northstorm whirled around to see Blizzardstar, the blue she-cat leader of IceClan. Blizzardstar turned to the other leaders, and, after a brief discussion, Mountainstar, the StoneClan leader, stepped forward. The moonlight turned his dark grey pelt sort of a whitish-grey.

"StoneClan has had the privilege of adding a new warrior to our Clan. Goldenpaw is now Goldenfur."

The Clans raised their voices and chanted, "Goldenfur! Goldenfur!"

Northstorm spotted the golden tabby tom shift from paw to paw, embarrassed but proud.

Mountainstar waited until the chanting stopped. "StoneClan has lost prey. We suspect this may be due to rogue cats or dogs."

Blizzardstar stepped forward as Mountainstar backed away. She reported the lake next to IceClan and PineClan borders had frozen-over but the ice should break soon.

"Also, IceClan has been joined by a new warrior. Longpaw is now Longwhisker."

The Clans chanted his name once more as the sleek white tabby sat proudly next to Lightfur.

After the chant, Blizzardstar also peered coldly around the clearing. "We have also had other Clans step foot on our borders." She fixed her gaze on Northstorm. "This is intolerable. If any other Clan steps foot on our borders, they will be in danger."

She backed away slowly. Woodstar, the PineClan leader, talked about getting four new apprentices and prey disappearing from his Clan.

Cougarstar did not talk much leader. He warned the other Clans of the deadly rogue cats, but, surprisingly, he did not say anything in defence of his IceClan's threat.

Blizzardstar stepped forward. "StarClan calls this meeting to an end."

Cougarstar leaped down from the Longrock and mewed a few comments to the other cats before signalling his Clan back to camp.

Northstorm followed Cougarstar backed to camp, who was a silent as the wind. When they got back to camp, he grabbed Quillpaw's vole from the fresh kill pile and insinuated for Northstorm to join him.

Northstorm grabbed a mouse and padded over to where Cougarstar sat perched under the Precipice.

"There wasn't much hostility at the Gathering," Cougarstar commented.

Northstar nodded and purred in agreement as he took a mouthful of mouse. Cougarstar pulled meat off of the juicy vole. When he had swallowed, he said. "We'll have the warrior ceremonies tomorrow for Stiffpaw and Quillpaw."

Northstorm couldn't wait to tell the mentors, Frozentail and Wingtail.

"The next claw moon will give Moonsky's kits their apprentice ceremony. Next half-moon, we will hold your kits' ceremonies. The claw moon after that we'll give Sparrowsong's kits their ceremonies."  
Northstorm nodded. "Yes, that sounds good to me."

Cougarstar purred. "Good." He took the last piece of vole and padded away into his den.

Northstorm awoke when the first rays of the sun washed over into the clearing. He had assigned himself, Oakpelt, Rainsky, Dawnsky, and Hailstorm to the dawn patrol. He groomed his fur, and then nudged Oakpelt.

"Oakpelt, patrol time."

Oakpelt groaned. Dawnsky was sharing tongues, or grooming each other, outside the clearing with her sister, Rainsky. Hailstorm was eating a starling while watching them.

Once each had finished their task, Northstorm asked, "Ready?"

They all nodded.

"Hailstorm," he called. The white tom padded next to him. "Lead the patrol. Go across the IceClan and PineClan borders.

Hailstorm nodded and Northstorm dropped back. Oakpelt's ears quivered. "_Silence!_" Oakpelt hissed.

He suddenly dove into the undergrowth. The other cats followed his example.

Northstorm followed Oakpelt's green eyes to where they were lying on.

Northstorm thought he saw a glimpse of a tail disappearing behind a pine. It reappeared, but this time it belonged to the body of a cat. The cat was massive, its muscles rippling behind its black pelt. It had a thin white stripe running from his muzzle to his tail. It carried crowfood- food that was dangerous, sickening, and shameful.

"Rogues," Rainsky muttered.

After the rogue's scent grew weaker, the patrol leaped out of the bushes. Northstorm felt like his heart was being clawed as he thought of Reedstar's prophecy. The rogue looked strong, hungry, and angry- enough to make unnecessary bloodshed for NorthClan.

Hailstorm's grey eyes darted this way and that. "Hailstorm," Northstorm urged. "Continue. Veer away from the rogue's scent, though."  
Hailstorm stayed away from the IceClan border and headed to the PineClan border. The calming silence and thick scent of pines calmed Northstorm and the rest of the patrol, as well.

Once they arrived at camp, the sun was high.

Cougarstar padded up to Hailstorm. "Anything suspicious to report?"

Hailstorm hesitated, then replied, "Yes. A massive rogue passed us carrying crowfood."

Cougarstar winced, closing his eyes for a moment before re-opening them. Northstorm thought he heard Cougarstar murmur, "StarClan keep us safe."

Cougarstar turned to the rest of the patrol. "The warrior ceremonies will commence now."

Cougarstar sped and leapt gracefully upon the Precipice. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather to heed my words."

The warriors and apprentices padded to the Precipice and sat down.

Cougarstar stared down at the bundle of apprentices. "Stiffpaw, please step forward."

Stiffpaw, bewilderedly, stepped forward. His grey eyes shone. His mentor, Frozentail, smiled proudly and his straight tail waved back and forth.

"StarClan," Cougarstar recited. "I bring this apprentice to you, Stiffpaw, as a living sacrifice to the Clan, to the warrior code, and to StarClan. Stiffpaw, do you promise to uphold these orders for the welfare of the cats around you?"

Stiffpaw nodded excitedly. "I do, Cougarstar."

"I ask StarClan to approve my choice. From here, Stiffpaw is no more. He shall be named Stifffoot, and shall serve his Clan as a warrior."

The Clan mates cheered his name, Frozentail the first and loudest among them._ "Stifffoot! Stifffoot!" _

Stifffoot stared happily at his Clan members. Cougarstar lay his tabby head on Stifffoot's bowed one. "StarClan bless you."

Stifffoot stepped back as Cougarstar leaped back onto the Precipice.

"Quillpaw, please step forward."

Quillpaw courageously stepped forward, his chin up. His hazel eyes glowed proudly.

"StarClan," Cougarstar repeated. "I bring this apprentice to you, Quillpaw, as a living sacrifice to the Clan, to the warrior code, and to StarClan. Quillpaw, do you promise to uphold these orders for the welfare of the cats around you?"

Quillpaw declared. "I swear."

Cougarstar nodded. "I ask StarClan to approve my choice. From here, Quillpaw is no more. He shall be Quillfur, and shall serve his Clan as a warrior."

_"__Quillfur_!" The Clan cheered. "_Quillfur_!"

Cougarstar pressed his head against Quillfur's. "StarClan guide you."

Quillfur padded away, and Wingtail rubbed her muzzle against his and gave him a lick on his rough brown fur. She whispered a quick word of encouragement.

"As StarClan has decreed," Cougarstar called out. "Quillfur and Stifffoot must keep a silent vigil and watch the camp. Your vigils begin at moonrise and end at sunrise."

The Clan burst out in yells, some yelling each new warrior's name. Northstorm padded over to Stifffoot. "Well done, Stifffoot." He purred. He gave Stifffoot a quick lick on the head. Northstorm turned and padded over to Quillfur. "Congratulations, Quillfur."

Quillfur's hazel eyes shone proudly. "Thank you, Northstorm!"

Northstorm nodded. "Serve your Clan well."

Quillfur purred in agreement. "I promise, Northstorm! I will serve our Clan to the very day I join StarClan!"

"Good," Northstorm mewed. He rubbed Quillfur's muzzle, and, in return, Quillfur respectively licked his shoulder.

Frostpelt stood on the side of the clearing with Cougarkit, Yellowkit, and Skykit bouncing around her paws.

"I want to be up there soon!" Skykit declared.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Yellowkit purred.

"It must be an honour," Cougarkit mewed.

"Soon, my kits." Frostpelt purred, giving her kits a quick lick on their shoulders. "Soon…"


	5. Chapter Four

_The next claw moon_, Cougarstar announced that there would be an apprentice ceremony for Moonsky's kits and that he was to travel to the Moonstone later that day to share tongues with StarClan.

As the sun rose, Cougarstar decided that is was time for the apprentice ceremony.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather to heed my words," he called. The bright, warm light of Sunseason glowed upon his pelt, turning his pale brown pelt into a pale golden-brown.

Moonsky pushed her hyper kits forward. Northstorm nodded to himself- it was time that they become apprentices.

Cougarstar stared down happily at the three kits. "Starkit, please step forward."

Starkit jumped forward and embarrassingly tumbled but he laughed it off joyfully. Moonsky whispered to her kit for him to calm down.

"Starkit, it is time that you train in the ways of the warriors. I ask StarClan to guide you in your training." Cougarstar scanned the clearing- he had discussed who the mentors for Moonsky's three kits should be with Northstar the previous day.

"Stifffoot, please step forward." Cougarstar ordered. The brown tom limped forward next to Starkit.

"Stifffoot. Starkit shall be your apprentice. Pass on your keen heart and young spirit down to your new apprentice. Starkit, from this moment, until you reach your warrior status, you shall be known as Starpaw."

The Clan chanted the new apprentice's name as he and Stifffoot licked each other as new mentors and apprentices customarily do.

"Now, Stormkit, please step forward."

The mottled brown kit took a paw-step forward as he stared up at Cougarstar with calm eyes.

"Stormkit," Cougarstar began. "It is time you trained in the path of your warrior ancestors. I ask StarClan to guide you in your training. Snowstorm, please step forward."

Snowstorm padded happily over next to Stormkit, who glared at Snowstorm with happy light grey eyes.

"Snowstorm, Stormkit shall be your apprentice. Pass on your loyal heart and swift skills to your new apprentice. Stormkit, from this moment, until you reach your warrior status, you shall be known as Stormpaw."

Snowstorm and Stormpaw nuzzled each other. Snowstorm gave his new apprentice a warm lick across his apprentice's head.

"_Stormpaw!_" the Clan repeatedly cheered.

After the chanting had died down, Cougarstar said, "Now, Sunkit, please step forward."

Moonsky stared happily at her kits as Sunkit hopped forward, his orange eyes darting across the warrior crowd wondering who his mentor will be.

"Sunkit, it is time that you train to become a fully-fledged warrior. I ask StarClan to approve my choice. Please step forward , Rainsky."

Rainsky, surprised, darted forward and licked her soon-to-be-apprentice's head.

"Rainsky," the grey she-cat looked up as Cougarstar spoke. "Your apprentice shall be Sunkit. May your wise guidance and warm heart be passed on to Sunkit. And Sunkit, until you reach your warrior status, you shall be known as Sunpaw."

Rainsky happily nuzzled her apprentice's golden-ginger pelt. This was her first apprentice, Northstorm realized. He was content with Cougarstar's decision.

"_Sunpaw! Sunpaw!_" The Clan cheered.

After the exciting ceremony died out, and after a word of congratulations to each apprentice, Cougarstar approached Northstorm. "We must leave soon if we are to reach the Moonstone at moonrise,"

Northstorm nodded. "I'll bring the traveling herbs to your den, Cougarstar."

Cougarstar shook his head. "That is not necessary." Northstorm nodded and padded to the medicine cat den.

After emerging from the branch tunnel and into the medicine cat's den, Bluepaw, Windfur's apprentice, was being quizzed by the grey tom.

"And what do borage leaves do?" Windfur asked, pointing to some green herbs.

Bluepaw thought for a moment, then chirped, "I know! They are good for curing fever!"

Windfur nodded. "Good," he turned around and spotted the NorthClan deputy. "Ah, Northstorm! Are you here for your traveling herbs?"

"Yes, Windfur." Northstorm replied.

Bluepaw raced back into the den and grabbed a wad of leaves. She dropped them at Northstorm's feet. "Cougarstar said he did not need any."

Nodding his thanks, Northstorm left and devoured the bitter-tasting leaves. The only thing that stopped him from coughing up the leaves and herbs was the thought that this would keep him from becoming hungry for the rest of the day.

Cougarstar sat outside the Stonearch. "Ready, Northstorm?"

The deputy nodded.

The moon peaked barely above the pines as Northstorm and Cougarstar arrived at the Moonstone.

The Moonstone was located far into the Snowlands. It wasn't snowing, but the ground was oddly white and oddly cold. To reach the Moonstone, you had to travel through a series of winding underground tunnels to finally reach the cave of the Moonstone.

Cougarstar reminded Northstorm, "Remember, once inside the cave, do not talk. Just press your nose against the Moonstone, and StarClan will send you sleep. Are you ready?"

Northstorm nodded. He had only been to the Moonstone once before, and he was excited to be back again.

Cougarstar lead the way through the pitch-black caves. The caves were much colder than the Snowlands. As Northstorm neared the end, a mysterious white light grew brighter and brighter with each foxlength.

The Moonstone was a round, smooth stone that shimmered as if StarClan had taken part of the moon and placed it in this cave. He had heard from friendly loners that there were other pieces through other caves.

Cougarstar padded up to the Moonstone and instantly sat down, pressing his pink nose to the stone and closing his eyes.

Northstorm did the same, and he drifted into sleep.

Northstorm awoke in the Snowlands. He spotted the PineClan forest many fox lengths away.

"Northstorm!" a cat murmured. He looked and saw an unkempt, long haired grey tom. _Windfur!_

Next to him stood a ginger she-cat with a golden dappled coat. Northstorm recognized the StoneClan medicine cat, Mapleleaf. They must've had visions with StarClan as well at that time.

"Windfur!" Northstorm mewed. "Hello, Mapleleaf."

Mapleleaf mewed a greeting in return.

All of a sudden, two cats appeared out of thin air. There were both surrounded with mists. One formed a dark-grey pelt with dark grey eyes. The other formed a dark brown tom with a white dappled coat and stark grey eyes.

Northstorm remembered the dark brown tom- how could he forget the leader who had conducted his apprentice ceremony?

Reedstar stood next to the grey tom, his eyes urgent.

Mapleleaf widened her amber eyes. "Greystar!" she gasped.

Greystar's eyes flitted this way and that. "StarClan's enemies lurk among you!" he cried. "They will work with the rogues to destroy the Clans!"

"Yes. Only through cooperation and faith shall these enemies be vanquished." Reedstar added mysteriously.

Mapleleaf, Windfur, and Northstorm exchanged curious glances. "What do you mean?"

"They once lived among you before they left. Now they are back! Be careful." Greystar muttered.

"This is the greatest danger the forest will see yet. Only StarClan will save you." Reedstar said.

The cats began to fade. Northstorm lunged at Reedstar, crying, "Reedstar, don't go!"

Northstorm tumbled on the white Snowlands grass.

Windfur turned to Mapleleaf. "What do they mean?"

Mapleleaf, troubled, tried to sound optimistic when she said, "Only time will tell."

Northstorm felt his dream fading away. He clawed at the Snowlands ground, repeatedly muttering, "No, no, no."

_Northstorm!_ His mind screamed. _Don't let go…_

He awoke clawing at the stone ground. Cougarstar had just awaken when Northstorm's eyelids peeled open.

"What did you dream about?" Northstorm asked.

Cougarstar stared at him. "I met North. The founder of our Clan."

North was a legend- now that Cougarstar had actually _seen_ him in StarClan, he was now a verified historical cat. "That's amazing! Anything…prophetic said?"

Cougarstar said. "Yes…he said that trouble will confront the Clans. He said 'StarClan's greatest enemy was after StarClan's most precious treasures.'"

Northstorm tilted his head curiously.

"What did you dream about?" Cougarstar asked.

Northstorm's blue eyes flashed a fearful, scared look.

"Never mind that now," Cougarstar said, trailing out of the cave. "Let's hunt on the way back. I'm hungry."


End file.
